


Betrothed Soulmates

by Nnoitra



Series: Soulmates [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plinami, Short, sequel to Enamored Soulmates, um im sorry this sucks, yurinami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: Minami thinks it is finally time to ask Yuri.[Sequel to Enamored Soulmates]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Enamored Soulmates.   
> This is the final part of my Soulmates Series, please enjoy despite the shortness.

It's been a bit over a year since they went to France, and Minami has decided that he should do something for Yuri this time. It's nearly Christmas and there's been something on his mind for a month now.  _I should really go for it!_ , Minami thinks to himself, all fired up for his idea, _except I don't know the first thing about being really romantic! Sure, I've been on dates before, I've been with Yuri for close to three years and still haven't really thought of being romantic! Not TRULY romantic! I want to do something great for him._

 

An idea for a date struck Minami suddenly. He knew that if there was one thing Yuri loved, it was cats of all kinds. So with a grin, Minami jumps up to google the location of the nearest zoo. They had both decided it was time to take a season off and spend more time together, so they had rented a small apartment in a little town somewhere in Yakutsk. The town is incredibly cold, but neither Minami or Yuri care too much, as they love the area anyway. The nearest zoo is Ortho Doydu. 

 

A few days later and Minami has all the preparations done for their date, which starts in an hour. Yuri's dressed in a thick snow coat with a small tiger picture printed on the back, and Minami is dressed similar but the color scheme matches his hair. They left to go catch a bus to the zoo, idle chatter keeping them entertained for the trip. Once there, Minami bought their tickets and they went to see the animals. Yuri of course wanted to head straight to the cats part of the zoo, but Minami said they should head their last so they can spend a longer amount of time there. Yuri had agreed grumpily.

 

 Minami, despite his love for lions, found the reptiles to be the most interesting of the animals at the zoo. They travel around the zoo, looking at all the animals and admiring them before finally reaching the cat section. They didn't have a large range of species, but just enough that Yuri was in an extremely happy mood, which made Minami happy too. There was just under 3 months until Yuri's 18th, in which they'd planned to travel across Europe together and Minami hopes that his surprise for Yuri will double into that trip as well. Minami smiles as he thinks of it.

 

"Are you having fun today, Yuri?" Minami asks, holding Yuri's hand in his. 

 

"Of course. You know I love cats of all kinds. Especially the big ones." Yuri laughs. 

 

"That's good." Minami says, turning to hug Yuri close. "So which cat is your favorite?"

 

"The Siberian tiger, of course! Look at them! They're so cute!" Yuri says, a wide grin across his face. 

 

"Yuri."Minami says quietly, Yuri turns to face him with a small bit of worry on face. 

 

"I know Christmas is still a few days away, but I thought now was a good time to give you your gift." Minami says, smiling. 

 

Yuri smiles, "That's fine, I guess. Why can't it wait until Christmas Day, though?" 

 

Minami fishes inside his pocket before pulling out the box and taking Yuri's hand, placing the box in it. "Here." 

 

Yuri opens his hand to stare at the box, knowing before opening it what it was. "Oh my god." He squeaks. 

 

"I'm sorry I'm not very romantic, but let's get married." Minami says, smiling at Yuri. 

 

Yuri leans in and softly kisses Minami, "Of course I'll marry you. You don't have to be romantic or anything, even though you kind of are, because I'll still love you." 

 

Minami grins and pulls Yuri in for a hug, squeezing him tightly against his chest, "I'm so happy!" He says, blushing from joy.

 

Yuri smiles against his chest, practically brimming with overwhelming happiness at that moment. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Minami."

 

"That same goes for me! If I'm going to be completely honest, I couldn't imagine a life without you." Minami says, nuzzling the side of Yuri's neck.

 

"See, you can be romantic." Yuri laughs.

 

"Oh." Minami chuckles. "I guess I can be, after all." 

 

"We should start heading back, it's going to get dark soon and the zoo will close." Yuri mumbles. 

 

Minami nods against his neck and then takes Yuri by the hand, leading them back towards the zoo entrance. Their ride home was in comfortable silence, both basking in the joy of the days events. They decided they'd get married when travelling across Europe, as Minami had suggested to Yuri that night. They'll have a few close friends and family turn up, as neither of them want a huge wedding. They knew they'd be spending the rest of their life together, this was their choice and they would never have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Thank you to double-0-trouble on tumblr for helping me decide who should propose first.]
> 
> A big thank you to all of you who decided to read this series, and liked it. I understand this story is short, and I apologize for that, but I'm leaving how their wedding will go up to your imaginations as everyone likes weddings differently. Also I do not know how to write weddings anyway. This may seem a bit rushed, and again, apologies, I tried.
> 
> Thank You


End file.
